By Your Side
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: "Remember, to let her under your skin" The gang reflects about how lonely their life really is, but when they realize they have their best friends to be with, they remember they are by their side. Forever. "Then you can begin to make it better" ONE-SHOT Rated K because it is pretty cute. ENJOY!


**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new one shot!  
**

**So after a pretty crappy day, I turned to my music to help me out. And then, I suddenly got inspired by a beautiful Beatles song. I heard it millions of times before, but it was only know, in the midst of my bad mood, that I found inspiration in the song. And when I found inspiration, I decided to go on my computer and type. I thought a bit. Then it snapped in my brain. So I decided to write about it! Isn't music so awesome?!**

**Well, there isn't much to say since it is just a one shot. [Or a songfic, but you get it.] But basically, this is about how everyone has burdens, and how friends stick by their side 'till the end! And the gang is all in here! Yay!**

**So I hope you find inspiration in your everyday life, and that you make a sad song better! Lol!**

**ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters, nor do I own Hey Jude by the Beatles.**

**P.S- For all who love Atticus Mitchell [ME! Jokes!], I found this new show called Young Drunk Punk. It shows in Canada, not sure about US, but you can find it on Youtube. It is a comedy, and he is AMAZING AS ALWAYS! Jokes! But this ain't no ad; enjoy the book already!**

* * *

By Your Side

By: TiredOfBeingNice (Duh!)

* * *

X~*~X

Dedicated to all who had their crappy days and dark insecurities. We're all in this together. Jokes!

X~*~X

* * *

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad"_

Ethan came home in tears, his head pounding with nasty remarks and his eyes red and puffy from all the crying he was doing. He dashed upstairs in his empty house and he locked himself in his room, slumping down on the wall to bury his head in his hands, tears staining the hands, making them wet and sticky.

...

Sarah threw her bag on her bed, her smile faltered as she passed by the empty mirror in her room. She was fighting back blood lust, and her mind was buzzing with things she had to do. She plopped down on her bed and sighed, staring at her ceiling.

...

Rory silently walked in the house, his bag slumped over his shoulder as he sighed, walking past his parents and going straight to his room. His eyes were sullen and sad as he frowned at the picture of his friends, then frowned at his hands. He was so..ashamed.

...

Erica's hair was frazzled and her eyes were puffy and red. She couldn't believe she didn't fight back. She was a vampire for all god's sake! She could've done something! But she let the insults get to her, and she was as sad as she had ever been.

...

Benny sadly walked in his house, staring at the glassy pictures of his family and his parents. He fought back tears as he walked to his room, ignoring his grandma and throwing himself onto his bed, hiding the tears he was shedding all day.

_"Take a sad song and make it better"_

Ethan had been bullied about his nerd status once more that day, and on top of all that, he failed a test he so hardly studied for. He was at his lowest point in his life, and he wished he could turn it around. If he worked harder, if he tried...

...

Sarah marked today as the second full year of being a full vampire, and it was not a accomplishment. She wished she could change, and that she would be able to refrain to her human form again. But she knew it would never happen, so she hid her feelings and fought off blood lust. If she wished harder, if she tried...

...

Rory was tired of being the bubbly version he was. People described him a geek, and he shrugged it off as if it were nothing. But it was. He knew that. He always thought deeper into every careless thought thrown at him. He was a loud bubble, ready to pop. If he ignored harder, if he tried...

...

Erica was bullied by the cheerleaders again for her weight and her ugliness, as they would usually say. She didn't get that even as a sexy, hot vamp, she was still bullied and felt back for how she looked like. She was ugly, and she wished she never knew. If she fought harder, if she tried...

...

It was the death anniversary of Benny's parents. People never talked to him, nor did he talk to anyone else. All he had was the melody on the radio and the memories of his dead parents. He tried to ignore the fact that they were dead. He could hardly remember them now. It was tragic. If he remembered harder, if he tried...

_"Remember to let her into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better"_

Ethan wished he was more cool. If he could change the pattern of time, he would make it so he never picked up that Marvels comic. That he would be able to become a cool kid. Not an outcast geek in the midst of the cool people.

...

Sarah wished she was human. If she could change the pattern of time, she would make it so she never touched Jesse's hand. That she would avoid the gift of immortality. Not a vampire who was fighting so hard for her own good.

...

Rory wished he could be invisible. If he could change the pattern of time, he would make it so no one would ever think of him as a loud geek. That he would avoid all the hiding. Not a dork who bottled his feelings and was too loud.

...

Erica wished that she was pretty. If she could change the pattern of time, she would make it so she could pick up that hairbrush and transform herself to a beauty. That she could have a chance at being loved. Not some cute wannabe.

...

Benny wished he had a family. If he could change the pattern of time, he would make it so that he could warn his family from the car. That they would reunite with each other. Not a person who was parent-less and was desperate to be loved.

_"Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
_You were made to go out and get her_"

Ethan sung the words softly as if they were his own. He was Jude. He shouldn't be afraid. How was he to show that? Who would help?

...

Sarah placed the ear buds in her ears and she heard the sweet song in her mind. She was Jude. She was supposed to go out and get 'em. How would she show that? Who would help?

...

Rory picked his guitar and strummed the familiar song. He was Jude. He was born like he was. How would he show that? Who would help?

...

Erica danced to the song in her room, practicing the dance she learned while feeling the song. She was Jude. She was fearless. How would she show that? Who would help?

...

Benny walked down the empty house to the living room and played the piano, reading the notes to the song. He was Jude. He was made to face life. How would he show that? Who would help?

_"The minute you let her under your skin_  
_Then you begin to make it better"_

Ethan had to let his friends in, he realized. They were his rock. And when he let them under his skin, he could begin again.

...

Because singing the song, it made Rory realize something.

...

It made Benny know his friends were to help him make things better.

_"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders"_

Sarah realized that she knew people who could help. She was all in this together with her best friends. She felt pain, she should refrain.

...

Erica smiled as she waltzed to the beat of the song, knowing the stress wasn't worth it. She...was beautiful. And her friends knew that.

_"For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder_"

As the gang listened to the song in their own ways, they realized one thing.

They were all in this together.

_"Hey Jude, don't let me down_  
_You have found her, now go and get her"_

They were all in this together with their best friends.

...

They didn't care if he was a nerd.

...

They didn't care if she was a vampire.

...

They didn't care if he was loud.

...

They didn't care if she was pretty.

...

They didn't care if he was alone.

_"Remember to let her into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better"_

If they spoke to each other, they could truly begin again, and indeed make it better.

_"So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_  
_You're waiting for someone to perform with"_

Ethan may been a nerd, but he knew a bunch of nerds; now and past. But they were all with him in his life.

...

Sarah may be immortal, but she knew people who would strive to be with her forever, or already are. But they were all with her in her life.

...

Rory may be loud, but he knew people who could be loud with him. But they were all with him in his life.

...

Erica may be insecure, but she knew people who could share their insecurities with her, and her's with them. But they were all with him in his life.

...

Benny may be alone, but he knew people who could be with him in his lonely times. But they were all with him in life.

_"__And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do  
__The movement you need is on your shoulder"_

They were by each other's side this whole time, waiting on their shoulders.

So it was time to put the movement in action.

_"__Hey Jude, don't make it bad"_

Ethan picked up his phone and opened his email.

...

Sarah pulled out her messages.

...

Rory received the email and texts from all his friends.

...

Erica read: "Do you wanna hang out? Y'know, just talk?"

...

Benny answered :"Yes."

_"Take a sad song and make it better"_

They met in the town square, smiling as they linked hands. Rory grinned as the song blared from the town speakers. He softly sung along as Erica, Benny, Ethan and Sarah joined him.

_"Remember to let her under your skin"_

"We have so much to catch up on." Benny said proudly, forgetting how sad that it was his parents were gone. They were proud, he realized. Ethan laughed. "Ice cream?" He prompted, giving his nerdy smile. Usually, Erica would say something about herself and be conscious about the way she ate. But she looked at her friends and smiled widely.

"Yes!"

_"Then you'll begin to make it"_

As Sarah walked with her best friends, she realized something.

These were the people she would grow up with.

And staring at them, she also thought.

"Who else would I be with?"

_"Better"_

* * *

**A/N- And that is that! To all the people who are afraid to be loud, think of themselves of someone lower than they are, who are dorky and geeky, who are afraid of growing up, who go through life alone, remember this:**

**Be as loud as you wanna be!**

**You are a beautiful person!**

**The dorkier, the friendlier!**

**Grow up with being young!  
**

**And we're all in this together!**

**Hope this was inspiring to you all; I am going through that inspirational phase in life. ****Jokes! **

**Drop a review, and enjoy life! Thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
